<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Hale Guardian by InesCross</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23942038">The Hale Guardian</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/InesCross/pseuds/InesCross'>InesCross</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Confident Derek Hale, Derek Hale Has a Crush on Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale-centric, Derek Has Feelings, Everyone Is Alive, Immortal Stiles Stilinski, Immortality, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Mentions of Myth &amp; Folklore, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski Has Powers, Time Skips, True Mates, Witch Claudia Stilinski, Young Derek, Young Derek Hale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:14:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23942038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/InesCross/pseuds/InesCross</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>—¿Eres una Hale? —preguntó Stiles, odiando el borde desesperado que se escuchaba en su voz. Ella volvió a fruncir el ceño.</p><p>—La que hace las preguntas aquí soy yo —dijo, y él asintió rápidamente, con vehemencia—. ¿Quién es usted y por qué nos ha estado persiguiendo? </p><p>—Mi nombre es Mieczyslaw Stilinski —la mujer arrugó la nariz al escuchar su nombre y Stiles rodó los ojos—. No estoy seguro del porqué los sigo, me dieron la orden de buscarlos. Lo único que sé es que debo protegerlos.</p><p> </p><p>(o esa en la que Stiles es inmortal y debe proteger a todas las generaciones de los Hale hasta que conoce a Derek)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>201</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Hale Guardian</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23597641">Story Idea : The Hale Guardian</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillydogg/pseuds/Phillydogg">Phillydogg</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by Phillydogg's awesome prompt</p><p>Inspirado en el prompt de Phillydogg. La idea original de la historia no es mía, no tomo el crédito por ella ni busco lucrar con ella. Este fic es meramente entretenimiento hecho por y para fans. No tengo beta, así que cualquier error de ortografía o gramática es completamente mío :)</p><p>Advertencia para mención de un incendio (sin muertes) y mención de violencia leve y breve.</p><p>Con eso dicho, espero les guste. Acabo de regresar de un hiatus enorme y estoy oxidada :/</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Massachusetts, 1693</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>—¡Corre, Mieczyslaw, corre!</p><p>El joven, de apenas unos 19 años, jadeó por el esfuerzo inhumano que estaba poniendo en sus piernas. Detrás de él, la mujer que le gritó la advertencia tropezó y soltó un pequeño grito. Fue hacia a ella, la urgió a levantarse y ambos siguieron corriendo hasta la humilde casa en la esquina.</p><p>Cerraron la puerta con fuerza, la mujer revoloteaba por la casa buscando y guardando libros, hierbas y objetos en un saco. Mientras tanto, el joven recuperaba el aliento. Fuera, se escuchó el jaleo de la multitud.</p><p>—Están aquí… —dijo ella, con el pánico surgiendo de su voz. Se acercó hacia el muchacho y, dejando a un lado el saco, tomó su rostro entre sus delicadas manos, mirando en los dorados ojos del chico, idénticos a los suyos—. Escúchame bien, tienes que llevarte todo esto —ella le extendió el saco—. Tienes que irte. Vete, lo más lejos que puedas.</p><p>—¿Qué? ¡No! No te dejaré.</p><p>—Tienes que irte, no pueden saber sobre ti. Sólo así vas a salvarte. Debes irte</p><p>—¡No! Mamá, por favor, no, no voy a dejarte —el chico comenzó a llorar. Claudia le sonrió con tristeza y acarició su rostro con suavidad.</p><p>—Eres tan valiente, Stiles —el chico lloró con más fuerza al escuchar el apodo que su madre le había puesto desde que era un niño—. Pero eres mi hijo, y necesito protegerte. Tienes que irte.</p><p>—Mamá… no me hagas esto —Claudia besó la frente de Stiles.</p><p>—Tienes que prometerme una cosa, Stiles —ella tenía una mirada seria, sus labios eran una fina línea—. Busca a la manada Hale, debes protegerlos.</p><p> </p><p>Stilles abrió los ojos en sorpresa. De todas las cosas que su madre pudo haber dicho, esa no se la esperaba.</p><p> </p><p>—Yo… lo prometo.</p><p>—Bien, ahora vete —ella asintió con vehemencia.</p><p>—No, no, espera. Podemos arreglar esto, ellos no tienen pruebas, papá puede hacer que escuchen, él hará que escuchen…</p><p>—Tienen pruebas, Stiles. Me vieron —ella le dio una sonrisa amarga, Stiles lloró con más fuerza y se lanzó hacia Claudia—. Te amo, cariño, nunca lo olvides. Ahora, ve, corre, vete tan lejos de aquí como puedas.</p><p> </p><p>El muchacho se separó de su madre y asintió, pero con cada paso que se alejaba de ella, sus piernas parecían transformarse en plomo. Se detuvo, giró hacia ella y le preguntó:</p><p>—¿Cómo sabré quiénes son los Hale? —Claudia sonrió.</p><p>—Lo sabrás. Te quiero, Stiles.</p><p>—Te quiero, mamá.</p><p> </p><p>Y corrió. Se alejó de la casa y no se atrevió a mirar atrás cuando escuchó el bullicio de la multitud, abucheando y proclamando una justicia terrible e irónica mientras ellos cometían un acto de crueldad que quedaría registrado por los siglos siguientes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>          </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Nueva York, 1700</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Stiles apresuró el paso cuando notó que la sombra de unos minutos atrás apretaba el paso cada vez que él lo hacía. Le estaban siguiendo y no podía perder a la persona. Intentaba camuflarse entre la gente pero la sombra siempre le seguía, parecía poder rastrearle y estaba comenzando a irritarle.</p><p>El aire escapó de sus pulmones cuando alguien impactó contra su espalda y casi le hacía caer de bruces en la tierra de no haber sido porque le sostuvieron. Se irguió gracias a que sintió una mano apretando con demasiada fuerza su hombro al punto de sentir que se lo arrancarían. Dejó escapar un sonido de dolor y se giró para encarar a la persona que le estaba haciendo daño.</p><p> </p><p>Se encontró con una mujer.</p><p> </p><p>Una guapa mujer de alrededor de 30 años. Su cabello, lleno de rizos, era tan negro como el carbón, era tan alta como Stiles y casi podría pasar como una nativa de no ser por su piel, que era del color del café con leche. Pero lo que realmente le llamó la atención fueron sus ojos. Eran de un verde muy hermoso y resaltaban gracias a las facciones que obviamente pertenecían a una mestiza.</p><p>—¿Quién es usted? —preguntó la mujer. Stiles arqueó una ceja y se zafó de su agarre. ¿Cómo era posible que tuviera una fuerza tan inhumana?—. No volveré a preguntar, así que respóndame.</p><p>—Eso debería preguntar yo, ya que casi me mata y luego comenzó a magullarme como si me conociera de toda la vida.</p><p>La mujer le frunció el ceño completamente molesta y lo tomó del bícep con fuerza desmesurada y lo arrastró hasta una zona menos concurrida con Stiles reclamándole que le soltara.</p><p>—Será mejor que me diga quién es usted. Y no se le ocurra mentir porque sabré si lo hace —pronunció sin soltarlo pero mirándolo.</p><p>—¿Por qué debería hacerlo? ¡Usted me ha atacado!</p><p>—¡Porque usted ha viajado por todas las Trece Colonias preguntando por mi familia!</p><p>Stiles cerró la boca estupefacto. Llevaba siete años buscando, recorriendo las Trece Colonias con la esperanza de encontrarles sin ningún éxito, y justo cuando bajó la guardia y decidió tomarse un descanso, aparece esta mujer.</p><p>—Así que respóndame, porque de lo contrario tendré que decirle a mi familia que vayan con alguna autoridad para decir que un loco nos persigue desde hace siete años.</p><p>—¿Eres una Hale? —preguntó Stiles, odiando el borde desesperado que se escuchaba en su voz. Ella volvió a fruncir el ceño.</p><p>—La que hace las preguntas aquí soy yo —dijo, y él asintió rápidamente, con vehemencia—. ¿Quién es usted y por qué nos ha estado persiguiendo?</p><p>—Mi nombre es Mieczyslaw Stilinski —la mujer arrugó la nariz al escuchar su nombre y Stiles rodó los ojos—. No estoy seguro del porqué los sigo, me dieron la orden de buscarlos. Lo único que sé es que debo protegerlos.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Y así es como Stiles se encontró atado de manos en el hogar vacacional de los Hale, esperando a que la familia llegara a un consenso sobre qué hacer con el joven.</p><p>El patriarca de la familia separó al grupo para acercarse a Stiles. Tenía plumas colgando de su vestimenta y su piel era distinta a la de la mujer que le encontró, era más roja.</p><p>—Dinos qué es lo que realmente quieres, muchacho.</p><p>—Mire, no tengo mucha información para dar, pero me dijeron que debo protegerlos. Es todo. Sólo eso sé. Desde que me lo dijeron hace siete años los he estado buscando pero nunca los encontré.</p><p>El anciano sonrió.</p><p>—Nunca nos encontraste porque así lo quisimos. Fuimos nosotros quienes te encontramos —Stiles arqueó una ceja—. ¿De qué se supone que nos protegerás, chico? Eres prácticamente un niño, estás solo y nosotros somos una familia numerosa y fuerte.</p><p>Stiles gruñó con frustración e irritación.</p><p>—¡No lo sé! Me enviaron a protegerlos. Es todo lo que sé, ¡ya se los he dicho!</p><p>El hombre asintió.</p><p>—No miente —dijo a toda su familia—. No necesitamos tu protección.</p><p>—Pues es una pena porque no me iré hasta que acepten que me quede.</p><p>—¿Quieres que aceptemos en nuestra familia a un completo extraño?</p><p>Stiles volvió a gruñir en frustración, porque tal vez si su madre le hubiera dado un poco más de información no estaría en esta situación. Y ella había dejado muy en claro que tenía que estar con los Hale. Fue prácticamente su deseo de muerte. Suspiró con derrota y sus hombros cayeron.</p><p>—No puedo demostrarles nada. Pero debo quedarme a protegerlos, fue el deseo de muerte de mi madre.</p><p>—Abuelo, está diciendo la verdad. Pero tienes que seguir presionándolo. Ese olor no es normal —Stiles les dio una mirada de confusión. <em>¿Olor?</em></p><p>—Silencio, Ava —siseó el viejo. Algo le había le molestado—. ¿Quién eres, muchacho? Lo más importante… ¿qué eres?</p><p>Stiles se tensó. ¿Cómo era posible? No había dado ni un solo despliegue de magia que pudiese delatarlo. Estaban jugando con él, seguramente habían oído de su familia, de su madre. Sí, era eso.</p><p>—¿Qué? —dijo con fingida inocencia—. No entiendo… ¿De qué hablan? No sé de qué están hablando.</p><p>—¡Está mintiendo! Escuché cómo se le aceleró el corazón.</p><p>—¡Ava! —gritó el viejo ahora. Ella, al darse cuenta de su error puso una cara de pánico. Stiles se irguió en su lugar y cuadró los hombros. Si lo pensaba detenidamente… la fuerza inhumana, el <em>olor</em> que había dicho ella, cuando le dijo que sabría si mentía y ahora que dijo que <em>escuchó</em> que mentía. Los libros de su madre, aquellos que ella misma le había entregado el día fatídico, hablaban sobre una criatura nocturna, un terrible depredador cambia formas.</p><p>—Son hombres lobos —susurró Stiles viéndolos con completa sorpresa. Una familia de hombres lobos gigantesca.</p><p>Entonces todos gruñeron y fue cuando Stiles supo que no había problema, que podía desplegar su magia y no lo mandarían a la hoguera o a ser decapitado. Se deshizo de sus ataduras, se puso de pie y con un movimiento de su mano desapareció la suciedad de su ropa.</p><p>—Bueno, ahora que sé lo que <em>ustedes</em> <em>son</em> puedo decirles lo que <em>yo</em> <em>soy —</em>entonces Ava se acercó amenazante hacia él y Stiles extendió la mano, convocando a su magia a aparecer—. Mi madre fue una bruja. Podía ver el futuro, aunque a veces incierto, casi nunca fallaba en sus predicciones. Lo que no pudo predecir fue que unas mujeres la verían curando a un niño enfermo y que la mandarían a matar —dijo Stiles con amargura.</p><p>Los hombres lobos se miraron entre todos sorprendidos.</p><p>—El día que murió me dijo que debía encontrarlos y protegerlos. Y lo único que estoy haciendo es honrar su memoria —entonces de sus manos salió una luz azul que proyectó una memoria. La memoria de cuando su madre murió y le dijo que cuide a los Hale.</p><p>Ese día fue cuando la manada Hale aceptó a Stiles como su protector, su emisario y su guardián.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>           </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Monterey, 1711</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Cuando dejaron Nueva York y regresaron al territorio de los Hale fue que comenzó a investigar sobre la historia de la familia. Indios, de piel roja, que habían hecho un pacto con Lobo para cuidar la tierra de los blancos, y éste les había otorgado el poder de cambiar a voluntad; con la fuerza de 10 hombres, con colmillos y garras para desgarrar al enemigo, olfato, audición y sentidos de lobo. Pero entonces uno de ellos se enamoró de una mujer blanca, se casó con ella, tomó su apellido y la embarazó, resultando así en el primer linaje de hombres lobo nacidos y de las primeras parejas de indios con blancos.</p><p>Esta información no vino en un solo día y gratis. Tuvo que ganarse la confianza de los Hale. Aprendió hechizos para la manada, experimentó con hierbas y pócimas para ellos, para ayudarlos a mejorar y a controlarse. Y entre esos años Stiles vio crecer a los niños, vio nacer a otros e incluso los cuidó. Él se ganó a pulso la confianza y devoción de los Hale. Pero había un problema.</p><p>Stiles sabía que no estaba envejeciendo. Lo sabía, porque Ava era alfa ahora y estaba a punto de cumplir 48 y él seguía viéndose como un chiquillo de 19 años cuando en realidad debería verse como un hombre de 37. Y lo sabía porque a Ava le encantaba recordárselo todos los días desde hace más de una década.</p><p>Lobo blanco, el anciano alfa que Stiles había conocido y el que le había permitido entrar a la manada Hale, estaba ahora enterrado en el cementerio de la familia Hale. Ava tenía ahora a 3 adorables niños, 3 adolescentes y un muchacho que sería el siguiente alfa. Se había casado con un dócil británico que, para sorpresa de todos, tomó el asunto de los hombres lobos con una tranquilidad impropia de un humano. Lo que no les sorprendió fue que tomase el apellido Hale de Ava porque el británico miraba a la mujer como si sostuviese el mismo sol en sus manos.</p><p>Stiles no sabía por qué no estaba envejeciendo, pero sospechaba que debía atribuirle a su madre el mérito de su juventud. El más pequeño de los Hale, Jonathan, corrió directamente hacia él con una tacleada que lo mandó al piso.</p><p>—¡Jonathan! —gritó Evan, el muchacho más grande de Ava, el que sería el siguiente alfa—. Ten más cuidado con Stiles.</p><p>Y Stiles sonrió. Porque ahora esto era su día a día. Y poco a poco el dolor de la pérdida de su familia parecía entumecer.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>           </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Georgetown, 1803</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Stiles se secó disimuladamente una lágrima que bajó por su mejilla. Alexander, el hijo menor de Jonathan, lloraba desconsoladamente. Stiles cerró los ojos de Jonathan y pidió a todos que salgan de la habitación para hacer los preparativos del cuerpo para el funeral. En realidad era una excusa. Quería llorar a solas, quería despedir a Jonathan a solas, porque él había visto a ese niño crecer y convertirse en un alfa increíble cuando Evan le pasó el cargo. Y ahora él era el encargado de los preparativos del funeral. Jonathan murió a los 90 años y él seguía viéndose de 19.</p><p>Se secó con furia las lágrimas y dejó que los expertos pasaran a preparar el cuerpo para el funeral.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dos semanas después del funeral, Stiles llegó a la mansión Hale y le dijo a Alexander lo que había estado pensando durante las últimas décadas.</p><p>—¿Qué? No te puedes ir, Stiles. No puedes abandonarnos.</p><p>—No lo haré, Alex. No me iré al otro lado del mundo. Y este tampoco es nuestro hogar, lo sabes —Alexander frunció el ceño.</p><p>—Fue tu idea quedarnos aquí. Estábamos bien en Nueva España, pero te seguimos hasta aquí.</p><p>Stiles suspiró porque tenía razón. Él solamente quería estar cerca de su hogar y no en un lugar, como Nueva España, donde hablaran un idioma que no entendía.</p><p>—Lo sé, Alexander. Y lo siento. Pero es que no puedo estar cerca de ustedes, protegerlos y quererlos, para después tener que llorarlos —le dijo. Y el lobo asintió, porque sabía a lo que se refería.</p><p>—De acuerdo, pero si te irás, tienes que irte a la mansión de Nueva España.</p><p>Stiles rechinó los dientes.</p><p>—De acuerdo, Hale, iré a tu mansión, muchacho presumido.</p><p>Y Alexander sonrió por primera vez en dos semanas.</p><p>—Mantente en contacto, Stiles. No nos abandones a nuestra suerte.</p><p>—Nunca. Juré protegerlos y lo haré siempre.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Y Stiles mantuvo su promesa por los siguientes años. Viajaba cada mes para cerciorarse de que todo estuviera bien con la manada. Hasta que un día, después de 50 años, las protecciones de la mansión Hale le dieron paso a Anthony Hale. Y Stiles conocía a ese chiquillo, aunque ahora ya era un adulto. Malditos sean los Hale y su terquedad.</p><p>Y así es como tuvo que abandonar la mansión Hale en la reserva para irse a vivir a una pequeña casa en la ciudad. ¿Por qué tenían que ser tan malditamente obstinados todos los miembros de esa manada?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>           </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Beacon Hills, 24 de diciembre de 1988</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Stiles amaba los ochenta.</p><p>Su jeep era una preciosidad. Azul cielo, con un motor ronroneante y bocinas explosivas. Sí, definitivamente amaba los ochenta.</p><p>Stiles le dio un sorbo a su malteada de fresa y se subió al jeep para dirigirse directamente a la mansión Hale, porque Laura le había exigido que si no pasaba a desearle una feliz navidad entonces no le daría más abrazos. Y esa niña daba unos abrazos increíbles y obviamente Stiles no iba a perderse ese privilegio por nada del mundo.</p><p>Cuando llegó, lo primero que escuchó fueron los gritos de Talia Hale, y fue entonces que Stiles tiró la malteada y corrió al interior de la casa.</p><p>—¡Stiles! —Peter tenía una mirada asustada y frenética en los ojos—. Oh, Dios, Stiles, qué bueno que llegaste. El bebé va a nacer.</p><p>Stiles se dejó guiar hacia la habitación de Talia y Nicholas Hale, en donde al parecer nacería el nuevo bebé, un bebé que él traería al mundo porque al parecer haber estudiado medicina hace 7 años había sido una buena idea.</p><p>—Hey, Talia, ¿cómo te encuentras? —la mujer le dio un gruñido mientras destrozaba la mano de su marido—. Cierto, pregunta estúpida. ¡No!</p><p>Le gritó a Peter cuando vio que el chico estaba comenzando a absorber el dolor de Talia.</p><p>—¡No le quites el dolor! —le volvió a gritar. Peter le miró molesto y confundido.</p><p>—¿Pero por qué no? ¡Es mi hermana!</p><p>—Sí, yo sé que es tu hermana, Peter, pero el dolor de las contracciones la ayuda a prepararse para pujar —le respondió, a lo que el chico balbuceó obscenidades y maldiciones para después salir de la habitación. Stiles procedió a ponerse unos guantes que tomó del kit que estaba en la habitación y se dispuso a examinar a la mujer—. De acuerdo, Talia, tienes 6 de dilatación, no puedo hacer mucho, cariño, solo debemos esperar a que tu lobito decida salir a su tiempo y a su ritmo, ¿de acuerdo?</p><p>La mujer asintió, respiraba profundamente a indicación de su esposo y el cabello se le pegaba a la frente por el sudor. Mientras esperaban a que Talia dilatara, comenzaron a preparar la habitación donde recibirían al bebé y todo lo que necesitarían para el parto.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Derek nació en la madrugada del 25 de diciembre y la primera persona que lo sostuvo fue Stiles.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>           </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Beacon Hills, 19 de diciembre de 1998</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Stilinski escuchó con atención el plan de Nicholas Hale para auxiliar a la manada de Texas. El plan era simple, lo único que debían hacer era citar a la manada de Texas y a la manada de Louisiana en territorio neutral para comenzar las negociaciones.</p><p>Derek, Laura y Cora decidieron irrumpir en la habitación en ese momento, siendo perseguidos por Peter y Eric. Los demás niños Hale se encontraban dispersos por la casa durmiendo pues apenas eran las ocho de la mañana. Y como siempre, esos cinco eran los que estaban despiertos arruinando la paz y tranquilidad de la mañana del sábado.</p><p>Stiles soltó un jadeó cuando Derek y Cora se lanzaron sobre él.</p><p>—¡Ztilez! —gritó Cora con su voz de viborita—. ¿Podemoz ver una peli?</p><p>—Chicos, estamos en una junta. Peter, Eric, les dije que teníamos una reunión para que los vigilen —acusó Talia. Peter simplemente se encogió de hombros y Eric murmuró un “lo siento, mamá”.</p><p>—Está bien, salgan un momento, por favor —dijo Nick. Los niños en ese momento comenzaron a irse, excepto Derek, quien le miró con sus grandes ojos verdes—. Derek…</p><p>—¿Vas a venir a mi cumpleaños? Es en una semana —y Stiles no tuvo el corazón para decirle que no, que preferiría pasar nochebuena y navidad encerrado en casa bebiendo un vaso de whisky importado.</p><p>—Claro, por supuesto que vendré —entonces Derek se subió a la mesa donde estaban los planos, rodeó su cuello con los brazos y le dio un beso en la mejilla, para después bajarse e irse corriendo a unirse a sus hermanos y tío.</p><p>—Espero que en verdad vengas, Stiles, y que no le rompas el corazón a mi niño por preferir tu whisky importado.</p><p>Stiles apretó los labios en una fina línea. Estos Hale estaban resultando ser más obstinados que los de generaciones anteriores.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>El 25 de diciembre, Stiles se presentó exactamente a medianoche para felicitar a Derek y darle su regalo. Cuando el chico vio que su regalo era la Nintendo 64 se lanzó sobre Stiles para darle un abrazo.</p><p>Al día siguiente, probaron la Nintendo de Derek y ese día Stiles regresó a casa con una sonrisa y algo cálido floreciendo en su pecho.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Peter y Eric se convirtieron en sus chicles y lo arrastraban cada sábado para ir a fiestas, a beber o salir a bailar. Laura era la dueña de sus lunes y de sus viernes porque eran los días de práctica de gimnasia. Cora era dueña de sus martes y jueves, la llevaba a las prácticas de box para canalizar su fuerza y que se concentrara mejor y luego se pasaban a comprar un helado el cual comían en el camino hacia la mansión. Los miércoles era día de reunión de la manada para ponerse al día sobre los posibles ataques, para discutir las alianzas y las protecciones y todo lo relacionado con su deber como emisario.</p><p>Sólo los domingos eran de Derek. Y con Derek los domingos parecían no ser suficientes. Nunca hacían algo en específico. Un domingo podía estar enseñándole estrategias para formar una alianza entre manadas y al siguiente podían irse a un McDonald’s a comerse unas hamburguesas para después llevarse el helado al mirador y observar el atardecer mientras platicaban del nuevo cómic de Marvel.</p><p>Los miércoles comenzaron también a ser de Derek cuando Stiles tomó bajo su tutela a Alan Deaton para ser el emisario de los Hale.</p><p>Cuando su semana entera se vio repartida entre todos y cada uno de los Hale, fue que Stiles se dio cuenta de que había vuelto a caer en los fuertes encantos de esa manada. Pero ya era tarde, porque se había encariñado con todos y ahora su vida estaba tan entrelazada con la de ellos que era imposible separarse sin que le doliera. Y así, Stiles se dio cuenta que una vez más tendría que ver morir no sólo a un Hale, sino a toda una generación completa de ellos.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Y entonces Derek entró a la secundaria, Laura se quedó en la universidad, Peter se casó con su compañera y Eric alegó con mirada aterrada que había encontrado a su compañera de vida, lo cual fue todo un escándalo en su momento porque todos habían creído que Eric no creía en eso y nunca quiso saber nada del tema. La manada se juntó esa noche para explicarle a Eric lo que significaban los compañeros de vida.</p><p>Stiles volvió a sentirse solitario. Derek no abandonó los miércoles y domingos, Eric y Peter de vez en cuando en los sábados se reunían para tomar del whisky importado de Stiles y Laura cada mes viajaba de la universidad para pasar la luna llena en familia. Cora era la única que seguía adhiriéndose a él como siempre.</p><p>Pero entonces, Derek, como el imán de problemas que era, comenzó a salir con esa chiquilla; Paige, había dicho un día. Lo había dicho con una sonrisa de lado algo tímida mientras le contaba cómo la conoció. La semana siguiente a eso Laura llegó a Beacon Hills, abriendo la puerta de la mansión con una mirada frenética en los ojos y susurrando que su compañera de vida era una chica.</p><p>Y tuvieron que dar una charla sobre los compañeros de vida una vez más y Stiles no se perdió de cómo Derek escuchaba atento esta vez cuando con la charla de Eric no se había mostrado ni en lo más mínimo interesado.</p><p>La tragedia casi ocurre en junio en el fin de curso de la secundaria. Stiles estaba justo detrás de Deaton supervisando que dijera las palabras correctas a las manadas enemigas para llegar a una alianza. La manada de Connecticut se estaba mostrando reacia a formar la alianza con la manada de Dakota del Norte. Y francamente, les estaba poniendo de los nervios porque el alfa de Connecticut se negaba a dar su brazo a torcer. Stiles se acercó y les dijo que sería mejor determinar qué terrenos ceder y qué terrenos determinar como neutrales a la mañana siguiente. Ambas manadas comenzaron a retirarse.</p><p>Fue cuando el imán de problemas había dicho que iría a una cita con su novia.</p><p>—Derek, ten mucho cuidado. Recuerda que aún no hemos llegado a un acuerdo y la tregua es muy inestable —le dijo Talia a su hijo. Derek asintió con el ceño fruncido y se fue.</p><p>Habían pasado unas dos horas de eso, y cuando todos se estaban preparando para ir a dormir, escucharon un aullido.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>—Hey, hey, tranquila, todo estará bien. Sólo quédate aquí, ¿de acuerdo? —tranquilizó a Paige. La chica estaba muerta del terror, podía oler el miedo en ella y escuchar su corazón latir desesperado. Entonces se puso de pie para ir hacia el alfa, pero Paige le detuvo.</p><p>—No, Derek, no vayas. No puedes tú solo.</p><p>Derek la ignoró porque ningún enemigo va a esperar a que termines de charlar para atacarte. El alfa se lanzó sobre Derek, ambos impactando en el suelo del bosque. Comenzaron una lucha que obviamente era muy injusta, pues Derek era prácticamente un cachorro y el otro era un hombre entrenado.</p><p>Soltó un quejido lastimero cuando el otro hombre lobo le dio con sus garras en el pecho. Derek logró clavar las suyas en el estómago del alfa, pero él, al ser un beta, no pudo herirlo lo suficiente y recibió un puñetazo que le dejó viendo estrellas.</p><p>Y de ahí, el alfa comenzó a tomar ventaja para seguir dándole una paliza, pero Derek tenía que resistir, no podía dejar que llegaran hasta Paige, no iba a dejar que lastimen a una humana, así que aguantó la paliza como todo un campeón. Pero pronto al alfa no le interesó Derek y comenzó a ir directo a Paige. Derek no podía ni levantar un dedo para ir a protegerla.</p><p>—¡Co-corre, Paige! —le gritó a la chica, quien salió corriendo directo hacia territorio neutral. Derek intentó ponerse de pie, pero sus heridas eran algo profundas y al ser de un alfa tardarían en sanar. Entonces aulló.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Stiles encontró a Derek semi inconsciente en el bosque.</p><p>—Paige —dijo—. Alfa. Ataque.</p><p>—Stiles, Laura, Eric y Peter, conmigo —dijo Talia. Nick Hale se quedó, junto con algunos otros de la manada, para ayudar a Derek.</p><p>—Es el alfa de Connecticut, estoy seguro —dijo Eric entre dientes, la furia era visible en su tono de voz.</p><p>—A-ayud-da —todos corrieron hacia el susurro y encontraron al alfa sosteniendo a la niña del cuello. Eric se lanzó sobre él para distraerlo mientras Stiles atraía a la niña hacia la seguridad.</p><p>—¿Estás bien? —la chica asintió—. ¿Te mordió? ¿Te rasguñó? ¿Te hizo algo?</p><p>—No, estoy bien, pero me habría mordido o me habría matado de no ser por que llegaron.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Esa misma noche convocaron a la manada de Dakota para informarles de lo que había sucedido. Y, tanto los Hale como los de Dakota, decidieron que el alfa de Connecticut debía perder su cargo y su manada.</p><p>—Lo siento, Stiles. Yo la llevé al bosque, yo la puse en peligro y ahora arruiné la alianza —pronunció Derek.</p><p>—No, lo que hiciste fue revelarnos la verdadera cara del alfa. Está loco y gracias a ti lo sabemos ahora. No te culpes por ser un niño y querer vivir tu vida, Derek.</p><p>El lobo sólo apretó los labios con fuerza y bajó la mirada.</p><p>—Tengo quince, ya no soy un niño.</p><p> —De acuerdo, ya no eres un niño, pero comenzar a crecer implica madurar, Derek. Y si dices que ya no eres un niño, tienes que comenzar a tomar responsabilidades y a pensar mejor en tus acciones antes de hacerlas —le dijo mientras acariciaba su cabello. El lobo suspiró mientras inclinaba su cabeza para recibir mejor la caricia.</p><p>—Sí, de acuerdo.</p><p> </p><p>           </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Beacon Hills, 29 de enero de 2004</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>La compañera de Eric estaba embarazada, Peter criaba a su primer niño y Laura seguía sin querer presentarles a su novia. Stiles sentía que algo raro pasaba con Laura, no era normal que la mujer lobo no quisiera presentar a su compañera, porque para cualquier hombre lobo era fundamental y casi una necesidad el hacer parte de la manada a su compañero de vida. Toda esta indecisión por parte de Laura fue lo que le llevó a sentar a la muchacha e interrogarla.</p><p>—¿Qué sucede, Laura? No es normal que no quieras traer a tu compañera —le dijo, a lo que ella respondió apretando las manos en puños y bajando la mirada—. ¿Laura?</p><p>—Ella no quiere conocerlos aún. Y sólo estoy respetando su privacidad. De hecho, yo tampoco he conocido a su familia…</p><p>—¡Laura! ¿Estás hablando en serio? —casi gritó. Ella se encogió de hombros. Ni siquiera conocía a la chica y ya le comenzaba a desagradar. Casi un año y cómo era posible que ella no quisiese que la mujer que amaba conociera a su familia—. Esto no me está gustando, Laura.</p><p>—Lo siento, Stiles, pero tengo que respetar su decisión.</p><p>Stiles asintió, porque después de todo eran compañeras… ¿cierto?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Unas semanas después, Laura llegó a casa para presentarles a su novia.</p><p>—Kate —había dicho con una sonrisa fingida y espeluznante. Y todas las alarmas de Stiles se encendieron en ese momento.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>—No ha querido que conozca a su familia —susurró Laura un día mientras veían una película. Stiles giró la cabeza para observarla—. Peleamos, es por eso que no he querido salir de la casa. Peleamos porque yo la traje a conocer a mi familia pero ella no ha querido que yo conozca a la suya. Dice que son muy estrictos y que no saben que sale con una chica. Pero… no lo sé, siento que…</p><p>—¿Sientes que no está diciendo la verdad? —terminó él su frase con un susurro suave, a lo que ella asintió con una mirada triste.</p><p>—Es mi compañera, se supone que debo confiar en ella pero no le creo, y no debería. Yo no… yo no confío en mi compañera, Stiles. ¿Por qué? No debería ser así.</p><p>—No lo sé, Laura. Lo siento, cariño.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Laura se tensó cuando sintió un aroma en el aire. Era increíble. Era lo más increíble que había sentido en su vida. Olía como a casa. ¿Qué diablos era eso?</p><p>Fue cuando vio a Kate con un guapo hombre de ojos azules y un tatuaje en el brazo.</p><p>—¿Kate? —habló a su novia. La escuchó maldecir. Ambos se giraron a verla y Laura se quedó estática. Esos eran los ojos azules más increíbles que había visto—. Kate…</p><p>—Laura, hey —dijo con una sonrisa forzada. El hombre le dio una sonrisa suave, amable y Laura se quedó sin respiración—. Él es mi hermano Chris —dijo entre dientes Kate.</p><p>Y Laura le extendió la mano y cuando las estrecharon, corriente eléctrica pasó entre ambos y Laura escuchó cómo el corazón del alto adonis latió como caballo desbocado y escuchó su casi imperceptible jadeo. Él también lo había sentido. Laura soltó de inmediato su mano y miró a Kate.</p><p>—¿Podemos hablar? —le dijo suavemente buscando su mirada, a lo que ella asintió sin devolvérsela.</p><p>—Ahora vuelvo, Chris —Laura sintió la mirada del adonis sobre ella—. ¿Qué quieres, Laura? No creas que porque te presenté a Chris te llevaré con toda mi familia, ya hemos hablado de esto.</p><p>—Sí, lo sé, lo sé. Lo entiendo, pero Kate, por favor, odio que peleemos. Prometo darte tiempo para hablar con tu familia pero dejemos a un lado esta pelea.</p><p>Kate asintió y cuando Laura se acercó a ella, la mujer la detuvo.</p><p>—Mi hermano sigue ahí y nos puede ver.</p><p>Laura frunció el ceño, quiso decirle a Kate unas cuantas cosas, pero se recordó que ella misma había dicho que no quería más peleas, así que se limitó a asentir.</p><p>—Te veo luego, entonces.</p><p>—Claro.</p><p>Y Laura sintió sobre ella la mirada del hermano de Kate hasta que los perdió de vista.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Stiles despertó cuando Michael, uno de los primos de Derek, le habló.</p><p>—Stiles. Hay alguien en la puerta de la casa —susurró el niño. Stiles se puso de pie de golpe—. Bajé por una galleta y escuché unas pisadas.</p><p>—Despierta a tía Talia y a los demás, cariño. Diles lo que me acabas de decir y diles que mantengan el oído abierto a mi señal —Mickey corrió hacia la tercera planta a avisar a Talia y a la manada entera y Stiles bajó hacia la primera planta. Se fue directo a la cocina para observar por la ventana que daba al patio. Tal como el niño había dicho, habían cazadores rodeando la casa con mountain ash. Stiles rechinó los dientes—. Nos tienen rodeados con ceniza de montaña —susurró, sabiendo que todos en la manada le estaban escuchando—. Hay menos cazadores en la puerta de la alberca. Voy a romper el círculo y van a salir por ahí. Eric, la pistola con tranquilizantes está en mi habitación, tú saldrás primero y los aturdirás para que los demás puedan salir.</p><p>Segundos después, Eric bajó a la primera planta con el arma en la mano y la manada entera pisándole los talones. Stiles le asintió a Eric, Talia envió a todos a esconderse entre los muebles y el castaño se preparó con el hombre lobo para salir por la puerta que daba a la alberca.</p><p>Abrió la puerta con suavidad sin alertar a los cazadores y rompió el círculo con un movimiento de su mano, en ese momento, Eric salió y con la rapidez que solo un hombre lobo podía tener disparó a los cazadores más cercanos.</p><p>—Ahora —susurró Stiles. La manada entera salió en ese momento. Lograron salir en cuestión de segundos a la alberca y comenzaron a cruzar hacia el bosque cuando Stiles escuchó cómo rompían la puerta de la entrada. Filas y filas de cazadores comenzaron a invadir la mansión y los Hale se prepararon para tirarse sobre ellos, hasta que Laura gritó un:</p><p>—¡Kate!</p><p>La manada entera observó cómo la mansión era comida por las llamas del fuego.</p><p>—Stiles, Stiles… es Kate, es Kate. Es una cazadora —lloró Laura. Y el castaño se lanzó hacia la casa.</p><p>—¡Stiles! —gritó Derek cuando lo vio ser envuelto por las llamas—. ¡Stiles!</p><p>Kate estaba del otro de la mansión sonriendo con satisfacción al ver arder la casa de los Hale. Al parecer ella creía que seguían adentro, y cuando Stiles salió por la puerta de en frente la sonrisa se le borró.</p><p>—Nunca debiste subestimarnos, niña estúpida —entonces la jaló consigo al interior de la casa y se colocó una burbuja de aire para no respirar el humo mientras lanzaba a Kate hacia las llamas. Los gritos de la mujer fue todo lo que se pudo escuchar. Cuando consideró que Kate estaba lo suficientemente quemada, Stiles la sacó y la tiró sobre el suelo del bosque frente a los Hale y a los cazadores.</p><p>Gerard Argent salió de entre todos ellos con una mueca de ira deformando su rostro viejo y arrugado.</p><p>—Teníamos una tregua, Argent.</p><p>—Yo no hago treguas con monstruos.</p><p>—Tampoco nosotros, ten a tu monstruo, entonces —y le tiró a Kate quien gritaba de dolor por las quemaduras.</p><p>—El sheriff está en camino —dijo una voz masculina, bastante viril, pero al mismo tiempo suave y, sorprendentemente, amable. Gerard giró molesto hacia la voz.</p><p>—¿Tú los llamaste, Christopher?</p><p>—Sí. Es hora de que te encierren junto a Kate por todo lo que han hecho —y el hombre se giró hacia Stiles—. Lo siento, nunca quise que esto pasara, pero soy uno contra un clan entero de cazadores y dos psicópatas liderándolos, no pude detenerlos. Lamento mucho lo que mi familia le hizo a la tuya.</p><p>Stiles asintió y le estrechó la mano.</p><p>—No podemos escoger a nuestra familia de nacimiento, pero sí a la que nos acompañará por el resto de nuestras vidas, Christopher.</p><p> </p><p>El sheriff Parrish llegó en ese momento para arrestar a Gerard y Kate Argent por intento de homicidio.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>—Laura sigue sin querer salir de su habitación —Derek tenía puesta su cabeza en el regazo de Stiles y estaba haciendo soniditos de gusto cada vez que el castaño pasaba las manos por su oscuro cabello.</p><p>—Sólo han pasado dos semanas, Derek. A Laura le va a tomar tiempo.</p><p>—Pero no fue su culpa, ella no pudo saberlo.</p><p>Stiles suspiró, porque agradecía la inocencia de Derek. Estaba realmente agradecido de que Derek no tuviera que saber lo que era el peso de la culpa sobre sus hombros carcomiéndole la conciencia cada noche. Pero no agradecía que Laura fuera la que tuviera que saber cómo se sentía aquello.</p><p>—Un día lo entenderá, te lo aseguro. Por el momento, yo estoy feliz de que tú no tengas que saber cómo se siente eso.</p><p>Derek asintió y cerró los ojos para permitir que Stiles siguiera acariciando su cabello. El chico se durmió entre los brazos de Stiles.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Chris Argent era el completo opuesto a su hermana y a su padre. Argent era un completo caballero. La alianza con los cazadores por fin se consolidó gracias a él. Era un hombre amable, inteligente, serio, leal y con un sentido de la justicia y nobleza que rivalizaban con los de un santo. Y Laura lo amaba. Todos lo sabían, excepto ellos dos.</p><p> </p><p>—Laura… —Derek la estaba mirando—. Laura…</p><p>—Ahora no, Derek.</p><p>—Laura, vamos, tenemos que hablar.</p><p>—No, no hay nada que hablar —espetó con rudeza, porque sabía que Derek quería hablar sobre Chris.</p><p>—Laura, no somos ciegos. Y él te gusta, lo vemos.</p><p>—¡No! —gritó molesta—. Olvida el tema, Derek.</p><p>—Si no hablas conmigo, le diré a Stiles que lo haga.</p><p>—Haz lo que quieras.</p><p>Laura maldijo a Derek cuando al día siguiente Stiles le dijo que sacara la cabeza de su trasero y hablara con Chris.</p><p>—Hablaré con Chris cuando Derek lo haga contigo —dijo con una mueca burlona.</p><p>—¿Qué? —pronunció Stiles completamente confundido y Laura dejó escapar una risa de deleite puro.</p><p>—Oh, Dios, eso será algo digno de ver.</p><p>—Estas delirando, cariño, pero por el momento tienes que hablar con Chris.</p><p>A Laura se le borró la sonrisa.</p><p>—Es un Argent —murmuró. Stiles arqueó una ceja indicando que no sabía cuál era problema—. Es un Argent, su familia casi mata a la mía.</p><p>—Tú sabes que Chris es lo opuesto a ellos y lo ha demostrado de mil maneras. ¿Qué te detiene, Laura?</p><p>—¿Cómo no pude saberlo, Stiles? ¿Cómo es posible que me haya engañado de esa forma?</p><p>—Creíste que era tu compañera, te hizo creer que estaban destinadas a estar juntas. No es tu culpa —Stiles le dio un abrazo intentando consolarla.</p><p>—Pero debí saberlo, yo debí saber que no era mi compañera. Nunca confié en ella del todo y las señales estaban ahí, todo estaba ahí. Fui una estúpida.</p><p>—Oh, Laura —Stiles la abrazó con más fuerza cuando la sintió llorar—. Fue culpa nuestra por no estar para ti, por no explicarte paso a paso lo que es un compañero.</p><p>—¿Cómo sé quién es mi compañero? ¿Cómo sé en quién confiar? —dijo con la voz un poco rota. Tenía la mirada de una niña perdida que había dejado de lado cualquier tipo de esperanza. A Stiles se le rompió el corazón porque la mujer lobo era demasiado joven para sentirse así de rota y así de desesperanzada.</p><p>—No lo sé, Lau, no soy un hombre lobo —le limpió las lágrimas—. Pero en los tres siglos que he caminado por este mundo aprendí que no podrás encontrar la felicidad si no te arriesgas. El mundo es cruel y frío, Lau, pero si no estamos dispuestos a ser heridos por aquellos que amamos entonces no estaremos viviendo de la forma correcta. Tienes que sufrir para poder ser feliz porque nada que valga la pena será sencillo y sin dolor.</p><p>—Eras demasiado sabio, Stiles.</p><p>—No, Laura, es sólo experiencia —Stiles le dio una sonrisa triste—. Tienes que estar dispuesta a ser lastimada las veces que sean necesarias si con eso encuentras tu felicidad, cariño.</p><p>A unas habitaciones de distancia, Derek Hale suspiraba por las palabras de Stiles. Porque las entendía y porque él estaba dispuesto a ser herido el tiempo necesario si eso significaba estar con Stiles.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Chris Argent sintió cómo su corazón se aceleraba dentro de su pecho cuando vio a la distancia a Laura Hale sonreírle suavemente.</p><p> </p><p>           </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Beacon Hills, 19 de noviembre de 2006</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Derek se bajó del camaro con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta de cuero. Boyd, Isaac y Erica bajaron en ese momento de sus respectivos autos. Los cuatro habían terminado sus exámenes y sus deberes de la universidad antes y habían podido irse para pasar acción de gracias en casa. Sus tres amigos habían decidido pasar las vacaciones de noviembre con la manada.</p><p>Derek entró a la casa y le llegó el familiar olor a manada. Al primero que vio fue a Stiles y fue a quien se le acercó primero.</p><p>—Hey —pronunció el castaño con una sonrisa al verlo llegar—. Te queda bien la barba —dijo. Derek había cambiado en esos meses en la universidad. Muchísimo. Estaba más alto, tenía una barba increíble y los jeans se amoldaban a sus piernas y a su trasero de una forma en la que no lo habían hecho antes.</p><p>—Gracias —el lobo le dio su sonrisa encantadora, esa que, según Erica, mojaba bragas. Le dio un beso en la mejilla a Stiles y fue directo a saludar a su mamá sin darse cuenta que el castaño tenía las mejillas de un leve rojo.</p><p>Porque Stiles se había dado cuenta por primera vez de lo mucho que había cambiado Derek y de lo increíblemente atractivo que se había vuelto.</p><p>Los otros tres se instalaron en las habitaciones de huéspedes. Y al caer la noche, Derek lo llevó hasta la alberca para platicarle sobre la universidad, sobre sus cursos, sus maestros odiosos, los no tan odiosos, el cómo conoció a sus tres amigos y sobre lo mucho que extrañaba estar en casa cuando estaba en la universidad.</p><p>Entonces, Derek se tumbó en el piso, recargando la cabeza en las piernas de Stiles, justo como lo habían hecho tantas otras veces en el pasado. Y el castaño le acarició el cabello, logrando que el moreno soltara suspiros de placer.</p><p>—Extrañaba esto —murmuró Derek minutos después con voz adormilada. Stiles le acarició la frente con suavidad, adormeciéndole un poco más. El moreno extendió con pereza el brazo y con su pulgar acarició el talón de Stiles despacio.</p><p>—Yo también —susurró Stiles.</p><p>Laura rodó los ojos con exasperación al ver al par de idiotas toqueteándose sin hacer nada más. Sonrió y luego soltó un suspiro cuando sintió a Chris restregar su rostro en su clavícula.</p><p>—¿Estás marcándome, Christopher? —le susurró, muy muy bajito, para que sólo ellos dos pudieran oírlo. El otro soltó una risita llena de deleite. Por supuesto que Laura sabía lo que Argent hacía, porque desde que Chris descubrió que los lobos marcaban a sus parejas de esa forma hacía lo mismo con Laura en cada oportunidad que se le presentaba</p><p>—Sí —dijo con travesura en su voz para luego darle un beso en la oreja—. Sí.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>—¡Isaac! —gritó Erica al salir de la alberca. Tenía una mirada asesina que era dirigida al culpable de haberla tirado con todo y su ropa del diario directo al agua. El recién aludido decidió escapar tirándose él mismo a la alberca—. Te voy a matar, ricitos de oro, esta blusa es Gucci.</p><p>Boyd apareció detrás de ella para volver a empujarla al agua. Justo después de eso, Derek salió de la casa hacia la piscina llevando su bañador, y sólo su bañador. Stiles comenzó a toser de la nada. Laura sonrió al ver la reacción del brujo. Derek se tiró a la alberca y se encargó de salir de ella justo frente a Stiles. El lobo sonrió cuando escuchó el corazón del brujo saltarse unos cuantos latidos. Se tiró sobre él y le dijo:</p><p>—Ven al agua.</p><p>—Odio el agua —dijo el castaño con un pequeño puchero y Derek soltó una risita. Se puso de pie y Stiles no pudo evitar fijarse en como toda esa piel brillaba por las pequeñas gotas de agua que caían por todos sus músculos perfectamente definidos. Se lamió los labios inconscientemente. Después de eso, Derek puso un show para Stiles, en el que entraba y salía de la piscina haciendo uso de su fuerza, marcando sus músculos. Serían unas largas vacaciones de noviembre para Stiles.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Stiles se estaba volviendo loco. Derek lo estaba volviendo loco.</p><p> </p><p>Los días siguientes fueron una tortura, porque Derek se paseaba por toda la casa con jeans ajustados y sin nada más puesto, o con pantalones deportivos que caían bajo en sus caderas y eran sostenidos por un fino cordón y a Stiles le estaba volviendo loco tanta piel. Tanta hermosa, dorada y sexy piel. Pero eso no era lo peor. Lo peor eran los toques sutiles, suaves, casi imperceptibles.</p><p>La mayoría de las ocasiones ocurría en la cocina, cuando estaban solos, lejos de la mirada de cualquier miembro de la manada. Pasaba cuando el castaño cocinaba la cena o preparaba algún postre para los más pequeños. El moreno llegaba, se lavaba las manos y le preguntaba en qué podía ayudarlo; sin esperar respuesta alguna, Derek se ponía a cortar chocolate en trocitos, cortar los vegetales o cualquier otro alimento. Entonces ocurría. Pequeños roces de hombro con su espalda, o de la cadera de Derek con la suya, su mano chocando con suavidad contra la suya mientras alcanzaba alguna otra cosa de la cocina. Roces sutiles, inofensivos, que en realidad podían no significar nada, pero que aún así estaban ahí.</p><p>Pero luego estaban los roces para nada sutiles. De esos en los que Derek desplegaba una sonrisa confiada y tremendamente sexy; con su mano, caliente y pesada, sobre el lateral de su cuello, mientras su pulgar acariciaba la suave piel de allí, al mismo tiempo que sus labios rozaban la parte superior de su oreja, logrando que Stiles se ofuscara, poniéndose tan rojo como un pequeño tomate cherry, apenas logrando contener los pequeños soniditos de placer que intentaba ahogar mordiéndose el labio.</p><p>Entonces Derek se volvió mucho más confiado. Sus toques se volvieron más firmes, más insistentes, mucho más llenos de calor, lo dejaban hecho un manojo de nervios y piel enrojecida. Y Stiles quería decirle que parara, que dejara tocarlo y que dejara de robarle el aliento con su sonrisa perfecta. Pero a partir de ahí, todo fue en subida, porque ahora el hombre lobo se pegaba a su espalda, rozaba sus caderas, le estaba volviendo loco en verdad.</p><p>Hasta que un buen día, Derek se acercó a olisquear su cabello, asustando al brujo en el proceso. La espalda de Stiles impactó contra su pecho y Derek tuvo que sostenerlo de las caderas para que no se cayera. Sus manos se quedaron ahí, sujetándole, podía sentir su calor a través de la ropa y soltó un jadeo. Derek hundió la cara en su cuello, Stiles respondió ladeando su cabeza para darle más espacio de exploración y fue cuando los húmedos y calientes labios de Derek se posaron en él. Corriente eléctrica pasó por él, logrando que soltara un sonidito de placer. El lobo atrajo las caderas de Stiles hacia las suyas y pudo sentir el bulto de sus pantalones apretarse contra su trasero.</p><p>—Derek —gimió, empujando su trasero contra el bulto de los pantalones del moreno, recibiendo un jadeo caliente que se ahogó en la piel de su garganta. Había electricidad en el aire, Stiles podía sentirlo. Sus sentidos se nublaron un poco, se sentía caliente y mareado, mientras Derek solamente se frotaba con algo de fuerza contra él—. Der…</p><p>Hundió sus dedos en el cabello del moreno cuando este comenzó a dejar besos húmedos a lo largo de su mandíbula, para después dejar pequeñas mordidas en su cuello que le hacían  sentir diminutas descargas eléctricas.</p><p>Alguien carraspeó. Se separaron de inmediato. Laura les veía con una sonrisa burlona, la ceja arqueada y los brazos cruzados desde la puerta.</p><p>—¿Están listas las galletas, Stiles? —preguntó con voz burlona. Stiles se aclaró la garganta.</p><p>—No, aún no lo están, pero no falta mucho.</p><p>—Seguro… seguro —dijo riendo mientras se retiraba de la cocina. Stiles metió la bandeja con la masa de galletas al horno precalentado, podía sentir la mirada de Derek sobre él.</p><p>—Stiles…</p><p>—Debo irme a casa, hay unas cosas que tengo que investigar —pronunció con rapidez, quitándose el delantal, para después salir huyendo hacia su departamento en la ciudad, que estaba prácticamente abandonado desde que Stiles comenzó a pasar el tiempo con la manada hacía años. A partir de ese momento todo fue cayendo en picada para el brujo, porque después de aquella vergonzosa situación con Laura, Derek anunció públicamente que Stiles era su compañero.</p><p>Y no es que no lo supiera, todas las señales estaban ahí, lo supo desde el momento en que Derek nació. Pero Derek era prácticamente un crío, tenía sólo dieciocho años y Stiles más de trescientos, era un diferencia abismal. Y realmente no quería pensar en la otra situación, en ese gran, enorme, detalle del que le daba miedo hablar. Su aparente inmortalidad. ¿Cómo se podía permitir el enamorarse de Derek? No podía. No soportaría amarlo, verlo convertirse en un adulto para después verlo morir.</p><p>Pero aparentemente a Derek no le importaba, porque seguía dándole sonrisas preciosas que iluminaban como el mismísimo sol todos sus días; le seguía dando caricias gentiles y miradas brillantes que delataban cosas y sentimientos a los que no quería poner nombre. Inclusive en el día de acción de gracias lo único que dijo Derek al momento de ponerse de pie para mencionar por qué estaba agradecido fue un “tener aquí a Stiles” y se había sentado de nuevo con una sonrisa y una mirada cálida dirigidos para él. Stiles no podía permitirse el  enamorarse de Derek.</p><p>Y claro, Derek tuvo que empeorarlo todo al comenzar a cortejarlo como sólo los hombres lobo podían con sus compañeros. Comenzó con la comida. De repente Derek llegaba y le ponía en el regazo su comida favorita, o a veces le regalaba galletas, incluso su postre favorito. Después vinieron los regalos; pulseras, relojes. A cualquier artículo al que Stiles le hubiese dado una segunda mirada Derek lo conseguía.</p><p>—Te lo voy a poner —le murmuró en el oído cuando Stiles giró y Derek quedó detrás de él. El moreno sacó de la cajita un collar sencillo de oro blanco con un delicado dije con forma de un pequeño lobo. Stiles se estremeció cuando Derek tocó su cuello suavemente para acomodar el collar—. ¿Te gusta?</p><p>—Sí… —susurró el brujo con las mejillas teñidas de un leve rojo. Entonces el lobo le plantó un besito en la nuca y Stiles suspiró.</p><p>—Perfecto.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Stiles era débil, muy débil, cuando se trataba de Derek Hale. Más pronto que tarde, Stiles se encontró con el hecho de que estaba irrevocable e irremediablemente enamorado de Derek. ¿Y cómo no estarlo? Era imposible resistirse a él, tan encantador como siempre, confiado, atractivo, sin miedo a abrirse para demostrarle a Stiles sus emociones, cual libro abierto. Sin embargo, desde aquellos incidentes en los que su piel ardió como nunca y la electricidad fluyó entre ellos, nada había pasado. Absolutamente nada. El brujo realmente no quería pensar en el hecho de que eso le hacía sentir un poco decepcionado.</p><p>Todo parecía ir viento en popa, se comenzaba a acostumbrar a esa rutina increíble con Derek, porque era asombrosamente sencillo sentirse cómodo con el lobo junto a él. Hasta que llegó el momento en el que Derek tuvo que regresar a la universidad porque, después de todo, seguía siendo un chico de ahora diecinueve años que iba a fiestas en fraternidades, que luchaba por no llegar tarde a sus clases y sacar buenas notas. Y era fácil olvidarse de ello porque Stiles pasó por ese proceso hace muchos, muchos largos años atrás. Y con eso en mente, Stiles tomó un vuelo hasta los dormitorios de Columbia en Nueva York.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>—¿Stiles? —preguntó con completa sorpresa Derek, con el cabello disparado en todas las direcciones posibles—. ¿Viniste hasta Nueva York tú solo? ¿Ocurrió algo en casa? —su voz se alarmó y Stiles negó con la cabeza.</p><p>—Necesito hablar… contigo —titubeó—. Sí, sí, necesito hablar contigo. ¿Puedo pasar?</p><p>Derek se hizo a un lado para que pudiese pasar a su dormitorio. Era sencillo, casi espartano, de no ser por los planos regados en la mesa, carpetas, libros y artículos deportivos a un lado de la cama. Era todo muy… Derek.</p><p>—¿Qué sucede? —inquirió el lobo. El chándal gris colgaba de sus caderas de una forma muy adorable—. ¿Stiles?</p><p>—No puedo hacer esto, Derek —soltó sin más. El moreno frunció el ceño y se acercó a él para tomarlo de los antebrazos.</p><p>—Stiles, ¿de qué estás hablando?</p><p>—No puedo hacer esto contigo. Cualquier cosa que esto —apuntó el espacio que había entre ellos con la mano—… sea. No puedo hacerlo.</p><p>—Hey, hey, Stiles. ¿Qué demonios? No te estoy entiendo. ¿Qué está pasando? —el lobo le estaba dando una mirada confundida, le estaba mirando como si Stiles fuese alguna clase de alien. El castaño suspiró.</p><p>—Derek, sabes de lo que hablo. Lo que pasó en acción de gracias, en navidad… y lo que ha estado pasando entre nosotros los últimos años sin que nos diéramos cuenta. Tienes que detenerte —le miró a los ojos—. Tienes que detenerte —y el lobo tenía la boca abierta y una mirada herida.</p><p>—¿Detenerme? Stiles, ¿qué demo…? —el lobo sacudió la cabeza—. ¿Así de simple?</p><p>El castaño frunció el ceño.</p><p>—¿Así como si nada vienes y me dices que tengo que detenerme? ¿Así de sencillo vas a renunciar tú a todo esto? —Derek se acercó más a él y bajó la cabeza a la altura de Stiles para mirarle a los ojos—. ¿Qué está pasando? Dime.</p><p>—No va a funcionar porque yo no quiero estar contigo.</p><p>—Ay, por favor, Stiles, deja  de decir tonterías, ambos sabemos que eso es una mentira. Deja de intentar mentir y dime qué tienes porque hasta navidad tú y yo estábamos bien.</p><p>—¡Tienes 19 años! —soltó—. ¡Yo tengo más de 300!</p><p>Derek soltó un sonido indignado.</p><p>—¡¿Y eso que tiene que ver?! ¿Esa es tu excusa para todo tu escándalo?</p><p>—¡No quiero perderte! —le gritó. Derek retrocedió un poquito, sorprendida por el súbito arrebato. Stiles sintió sus labios temblar al decir por primera vez en voz alta su miedo más profundo—. Tengo 300 años y he protegido a tu familia por siglos y no he envejecido. Y tú tienes 19 y no quiero perderte, Derek. He enterrado a demasiados Hale, pero tú… no puedo. Me destruiría —susurró con la voz rota. El moreno se acercó a él y tomó su rostro entre sus manos para poder verlo a los ojos.</p><p>—¿Tú crees que no he pensado en ello? Cielo, ¿en serio crees que no he pensado que algún día no estaré contigo? —entonces sintió los pulgares de Derek y fue cuando sintió la humedad en su piel. No se había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando—. Stiles, pienso en ello todos los días… pero también pienso que si me alejo de ti justo ahora será mucho peor que estar contigo.</p><p>El castaño soltó un sollozo.</p><p>—¿Qué caso tiene alejarnos ahora si sabemos que dolerá de todas formas al final  de todo? Stiles, podemos disfrutar estar juntos todos los años posibles antes de que yo muera o podemos sufrir estando alejados cuando el final  será siempre el mismo —y Stiles se tiró sobre el hombre lobo para resguardarse en su pecho y sentirse a salvo por primera vez en sus largos trescientos años de vida.</p><p>—¿Cuándo te hiciste tan sabio, Hale? —le preguntó con voz congestionada minutos después.</p><p>—Cuando supe que estaba dispuesto a ser herido las veces necesarias si eso significaba estar contigo —le susurró.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>           </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Nueva York, 08 de abril de 2011</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Cuando Stiles abrió los ojos fue para encontrarse con el tatuaje del trisquel en la espalda de Derek. Sonrió adormilado y se movió para poder dejar un suave beso sobre la tinta. Derek se estremeció levemente pero siguió durmiendo, así que Stiles aprovechó ese momento para ir a lavarse los dientes. Regresó rápidamente a la cama, porque aún era abril y Nueva York seguía estando helado como la mierda en esas fechas, y él era de California, estaba acostumbrado al clima cálido, y por el momento su única calefacción era el cuerpo de Derek. Quien al parecer ya estaba despierto</p><p>—¿Por qué estás despierto a esta hora? —le dijo el lobo cuando se encontraron bajo las sábanas.</p><p>—Fui a lavarme los dientes —le murmuró, a lo que Derek le contestó un sonido como señal de asentimiento. Stiles tomó eso como indicación para comenzar a dejar besos a lo largo del tatuaje en su espalda, luego en sus hombros y finalmente en la nuca.</p><p>—Stiles —susurró Derek con un suspiro—. Stiles, duerme. Podemos hacerlo después.</p><p>—Pero yo quiero ahora —lamió la nuca y cuello de Derek con sensualidad, arrancándole un gemido al moreno—. Tú quieres, vamos a hacerlo.</p><p>—Stiles, tenemos que dormir para empacar. Llegaremos tarde al aeropuerto si no empacamos a tiempo. Y será tu culpa.</p><p>El castaño lo ignoró por completo y se dedicó a chupar despacito la zona donde el cuello y el hombro se conectaban, teniendo especial cuidado de dejar una marca que sólo se mantendría por segundos en la piel del lobo.</p><p>—Stiles —gimió bajito Derek—. Si no llegamos a nuestro vuelo es tu culpa.</p><p>Y Derek se puso encima de Stiles para poder atacar su boca y bajar por todo su cuerpo.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>—¡Te dije que llegaríamos tarde! —le gritó Derek desde la habitación mientras Stiles recogía las cosas del baño para meterlas en la maleta pequeña—. Te lo dije, Stilinski.</p><p>Stiles soltó una risa, pero se detuvo en el proceso para contemplar con algo de recelo, miedo y confusión su reflejo. Porque justo ahí se encontraba él, riendo, pero con pequeñas marcas de edad. Marcas que nunca antes había tenido. Entonces, la realidad le golpeó con fuerza. En los últimos años, se dio cuenta que crecía a la par que Derek. Gracias a fotografías, Stiles notó que su cara ya no era tan delgada como la de un adolescente, que sus facciones de niño se habían ido.</p><p>—¿Stiles? —dijo Derek asomando la cabeza por la puerta—. ¿Estás bien?</p><p>Y Stiles le sonrió, las arruguitas marcándose un poco en su sonrisa, porque sí. Después de trescientos años de espera, ahora todo estaba bien por fin.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Muchas gracias por leer. Se aceptan críticas CONSTRUCTIVAS :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>